Lord of the Flieslater on
by squashplus
Summary: ok just read this..this is my first fanfic. so be harsh!! please r&r!!
1. Suicide

Disclaimer: ok I thought I might wanna disclaim this because I OUBVIOUSLY don't own LotF any choir boys, savages, islands or naval officers (no not belly button officers the navy), I only wish...ok now WG you can get your herd of lawyers put them ack into their cages and leave meh be!! I only love your book!!!!!  
Ralph woke with a start.  
"Another bad dream," he mumbled to himself, as he swung his sun tanned athletic legs over the, quite comfy, stick and vines bed.  
Walking barefoot in the sand he stood in the surf and peed.  
Looking out at the ocean he wondered. What if I had left? What if I had walked right off and into the boat where Jack had gone? Jack left. The few that thought they could live with civilized people for what they'd done.   
Most of the littleluns couldn't remember who they were or where they were from. So they stayed. And with that he just couldn't move. After some negotiating and figuring out that he would get a shipment of milk, eggs, ECT. , The officer left them. With one adult from the ship to keep order. Out of fear of what would happen if he left them alone. No one ever saw the officer again. No one on the island ever really saw another civilization again. Just like that. After some of the kids got on the ship, and the ship was out of sight.   
Ralph broke down. He just sat there and cried until there were no tears left. A few came and hugged him and joined in on his crying. They were gone. Now he had to live on the island where two kids were killed because of them... all of them.   
It was over now though. It was all over. Even though no one could ever bring back Simon or Piggy. It was over. Now the island was home.  
No one heard of Jack or the others that left until a months later.   
Jack was dead. He had killed himself. And no one could blame him. They all felt for him and were sad. But...his folks came by to tell Ralph he had killed himself. Jacks mother screamed that it was Ralph's fault. But in the end she just broke down and was carried off the island in tears. Sad as it was no one could cry for her. But one thing struck Ralph as odd. Ralph's mother, Francis, said that Ralph had left a note. Francis said it had said:  
I'm sorry. I just can't live with myself, and what I've done. I'm sorry.  
  
That was the last any of them saw someone that wasn't already on the island.   
~*\/*~*\/*~*\/*`*\/*`*\/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\/*`*\/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\/*~  
Please review and tell me if I should continue...and I will even if it does suck YAY ^_^ 


	2. Mandy

Please review and tell me if I should continue.and I will even if it does suck YAY ^_^  
  
*|!~)|(*|!~)|(*|!~)|(*|!~)|(*!~)|(*!~)|(*!~)|(*!~)|(*!~)|(*!~)|(*|!~)|(*|!~) |(*|!~)|(*!~)|(*|!~)|(*  
  
After that everything started to settle down and people got adjusted to the daily life of the island. Things started to pop up. Like huts and such. Ralph once the skinny fair haired boy, now with the same fair hair but tanned and muscular from life on the island. Samneric seemed to move on too. Their hair now bleached from hot hours in the sun, but they still seemed to be able to finish each other's sentences.  
  
"Hey- -Ralph!" said Samneric "Guess what-" -We got!" They finished making Ralph for the billionth time how they knew what the other one was going to do. "A life?" he asked joking.  
  
"NO!" they said laughing, A pig!"  
  
For what purpose? And how?! I can't wait for dinner! . And breakfast.and lunch!"  
  
They all laughed. "Well I guess we could eat it for dinner."  
  
"YUMMMM!" Ralph said not quite thinking of the past. ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Awww! Come on! Just take ONE bite! It won't bite back!" they all encouraged little Mandy to eat the meat. Little Mandy was Mrs. Parkers little baby girl. Who wasn't quite the baby anymore. She was 9. And the cutest little thing anyone could remember. She wouldn't eat the pig. She had said it was "icky!" Mrs. Parker was the adult the navy had left here to take care of the boys. She was a great "role model" and loving and a hard worker. She was like all of their mother. They loved her and she loved them. She had come to the island she had her little girl Mandy with her. She loved the others just as much as she loved Mandy and Mandy knew it and accepted it. They were her children too. But from tiem to time she threw fits and got jealous but. she's only human.right? 


	3. Dreams and premonitions

Ralph felt old. He had had the dream again. Only this time Mandy died.  
They were on the island The Beast was back. It chased him through the forest and he had tried to hide but it had just found him. And he got up and ran only he was a boy again. And the beast was Jack.   
"JACK! NO!" Ralph screamed in his sleep.  
Jack was pushing the island down with his hand... he was a giant now. Pushing. pushing...pushing the island down.   
"Ralph...Ralph...RALPH!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(AN: yes, yes, yes...I'm corny...forgive me....)  
  
"RALPH WAKE UP!"  
"JACK NO!" Ralph screamed in terror as Ryan woke him up.  
"Ralph its me. It's just me. Ryan."   
"But ...no...oh god no...Ryan jacks coming back. You probably don't remember him because you're a litt'un. But. Jack ...he's coming back as the beast. You were one of the little'uns that saw the beast. But no one believed you. No one believed Simon either. Oh forgive me." Ralph sobbed as he reached out for the comfort of a warm shoulder. He was soaked in sweat from running in his dream.   
"It's ok. But I do remember. I remember Jack chasing you. All of them...chasing you...it's ok. They were savages. But you, Ralph...you're the smart one. ' To have rules and agree, or to hunt and kill?' I remember...oh yes I remember. Don't you? Don't you remember how Piggy died?"  
Ralph gave Ryan a look of pure terror. "Come on now... we don't need to remember we need to prepare. We need to prepare for what's coming soon. The beast...it's coming back. Only this time it will be stronger. It's going to sink the island...I know it."  
"Oh come on Ralph! It was a bad dream. island's don't just sink!"  
"This one does. Something's going to happen... something horrible."  
"Get some rest. I'll come wake you late in the morning. And I'll tell Mom why you aren't working."  
"Please believe me, Ryan. Im desperate here...at least try to believe me... you were there you should know the beast is real. Come on...please?" 


	4. Piggy's back

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-|*&-*&-|*&-  
Ralph woke up late then usual. He judged it was about noon. From the sun being almost right over them.   
"HEY! Ralph! Come check this out!" yelled Clarisa.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN: Clarisa is pronounced Cla-ree-sa...and she's a littl'un~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lem'me check for leftovers from breakfast," he yelled.  
  
~~~^^^~~~~~^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
About 15 minutes later, after heating up some leftover meat (of which kind he wasn't too sure) and peeing in the sea, Ralph came over to see what everyone was in awe about.   
"Look! We don't know what its from but its HUGE! It looks like a WHALE tooth! It does not! It's a skull!" yelled random people.  
"Holy **makes bleeping noise from TV.**" Ralph cursed under his breath.  
  
AN: sorry I can't curse I want it to be available for all ages!! :Almost::   
"What is it?? Have you seen it before?? Is...is it human?" Everyone asked at the same time excitedly.  
"Samneric...I think...I think...that...it's...Piggy...oh god" Ralph wept... while Samneric pondered if it could be and the littl'uns wondered who Piggy was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"But...but how? I mean after all these years...why did it wash ashore now? Shouldn't it be...dissolved...by now? I mean the salt in the water...shouldn't it have... dissolved it?" Ralph stuttered, to Samneric.  
"It must've washed up-  
-On shore on another island."  
"Because it wouldn't have lasted-  
-That long in the-  
-Sea. HEY! Maybe-  
"It's not Pig- his...uhhmmm..sk-  
-remains." Sam cut off Eric before he could say skull or anything else that might upset Ralph more.  
"You guys!! It was cracked open!! Just like Piggys was when he...fell."  
Oh what have we done? Thought Ralph. What horrible thing could I have caused to cause such horror and pain? Oh will you forgive me Piggy...or whatever you real name is? 


	5. A Change of heart

Ralph staye in his hut for a two days, and when he finaly came out he was skinnier and all he wanted to do was drink water and go back to sleep. Samneric came very morning noon and suppertime brought food in left it their and came back later to pick it up. But this one certain morning Mom came for a visit. She never came to visit unlesss you were seriously injured or dying.  
"Ralph! You get out of tha bed! I know your upset bu theres no reason to lie in bed all day and have everyone else take care of you. yournt injured are you?! I know how bad you feel about umm...Piggy, but you didn't do anything wrong! you tried to prevent it. I have heard the storey and i know it was your fault,"she told him, "even if it was you regreted it. And now your regretting somene elses decision to kill. that isnt right its just not healthy," she told him what she thought. What everyone else thought. What was true.  
"Oh but it was...How could it not be? If i only stayed on my own side off the island we'd still have Piggy. So dont you tell me it's not my fault! Because it is my fault no one besides mine! If i had just let Jack take over then piggy'd still be here!" Ralph yelld at her crying. fineally broke through. Maybe, just once, they'll undersand it from MY point of view. If only they had seen it.  
"That is it! You are not going to lay around and get taken care of! It isnt fair to the rest of s to go out and work hard and hunt and pick food just to give it to you, while all the while you just lay around...Make up you mind Ralph. I don't wana make you leave...but i will if i have to."   
Ralph looked at her stricken. Make me leave? He thought. But thats...thats practically murder. Hw could she do that to me? Maybe she's right, maybe I am being selfish about this whole thing. I mean all I have done in the last cuople days is lay around. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Ralph wailed, "will you forgive me?""who wouldn't?" she replied, happy that he finaly saw the light, she thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey-  
Ralph!" sam finshed.  
"Whatcha' doin'?"  
"Well...we wanted to know-  
-if you would like to join us-  
-in partaking in the first ever-  
-cermony for the years we've been here-  
- and how we'v improved the island."  
"It's also to honor the ones lost on the island too."  
"Sure. But...we have to have a big fire ok?" Ralph was joking but the twins nodded.   
Ralph was excited to think of a ceromony. Finealy we can all relax...even if it is for only one night.  
when pralh walked away Eric looked at Sam and said," partakeing???", and lsapped his head lightly. when Ralph turned around to wave and tel them he' see them tonight they were on the ground wrestling. For the first time in a a long while, Ralph laughed out loud. 


	6. headaches o' fun

The celebration was a big hit. Everyone was laughing and smiling the whole time, even when they asked to be forgiven for the murders of Piggy and Simon, Finally they felt free and forgiven. Ralph and Samneric were laughing and jumping around and having a jolly good time.   
  
(hee hee jolly good time chaps!!)  
  
When everyone finally left there was big mess and a giant pit of ashes and everyone had a headache. But no one regretted anything.   
When Ralph flopped into bed the sun was starting to rise, and he was exhausted. As soon as he hit the pillow he asleep and dreaming again, only this time the dreams were not as bad.   
He was surrounded by white, as far as he could see was white. Then it started to get outlines, black outlines, like in a comic book. They turned into plants and trees. And then there were outlines of people, boys, young boys. Then they started to get color. One of these boys had a red birthmark on his face. One was fat, one had bright red hair, and a few were really small maybe 5. He started to recognize them, Simon, Piggy, littl'uns. They were on the island, and they were all getting along. Someone was the chief and they were all paying attention and had houses and water buckets. Ralph couldn't make out the leader. But he was a good leader. A born leader, and he weren't Jack or himself. Who is it??? He's fat... that's...Piggy? Was Piggy supposed to be leader? It didn't matter because suddenly, kids started disappearing. First was Simon, then Piggy, a few littl'uns. Then rapidly everyone was disappearing...the last to go was Many. He couldn't remember when she got there, then suddenly. The island was gone. And everything was white again.  
  
"ohhh," Ralph moaned as he slowly rolled out of bed. He had a headache. When he went out to see to breakfast everyone was sitting around the fire looking sullen and like they had headaches too. "What's wrong with the rest of you?" they all winced as he spoke, even himself.   
"Headache," they all said in unison, as if rehearsed.   
"Looks we'll all be layin around and sleepin' today eh?" Ralph spoke quietly.  
"mmmmhmm,' they all said again., "least it was worth it," whispered Samneric.  
"You bet," Ralph whispered. 


	7. It's the Time

After lying around all day someone finally got up to cook. No one caring what it was just ate mechanically. After they were all done most went to bed. But Ralph stayed out watching the stars, his headache residing. Sometime during one of the many naps everyone took that day someone had threw the ashes out to the ocean.   
I wonder where Simon is now, thought Ralph. I wonder if there's a heaven or hell. I wonder...if...I wonder if...Simon and Piggy are together. Somewhere in there youth forever...playing together under the watch of adults. When Ralph went to bed everyone else was sound asleep except Mandy.   
"Ralph," whispered something. Ralph jumped at the sound expecting...well he didn't know what to expect. "Hey! Ralph!"  
"Hey, what's up?"   
"Oh nothing... but um... I had bad dream."  
".... Spill it."  
" Well see...we were all on the island and..." Mandy told Ralph the dream, all of it consisting with Ralph's earlier dream, the one where the lines came and filled with color and then it all drained away.  
"Mandy... I had that dream just a few days ago. I think something bad is going to happen..."  
" I think that we're going to die...I want off the island before we go..."  
"I'm sorry there's no way off until the next supplies come."  
"Then we should have a meeting."  
"Alright, I can arrange that.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright come on everyone.... God damn it.... QUIET!!!!!" screamed Ralph., "well, now that I have your attention...First off...has anyone had any dreams about the island sinking or anything?" after no one said anything Ralph said, "Not all at once now..."  
"Well I have..." said someone," it was...well... everyone... just... started dieing rapidly.... it was weird...I didn't think much of it...except that it was oddly realistic."  
"Well a few other and I, not saying any names, well we had dreams like that too. I'm not going to go into detail just now but, we think something is going to happen to the island." After a few minutes of gasping and chatter everyone quieted down again.  
"Well, what are we going to do?" asked someone.  
"I think... I think we need to get off the island..."  
"HOW?! How could we go after all the time we've spent here? We don't even know what its like out there? We might die on the ocean!"  
"How could you say that Ralph!? You're the one who originally wanted to stay anyways!"  
"Well, I'd rather take my chances on the ocean then stay here...after all, a lot of us know what's happened on this island, and how it's happened. Don't you want to leave this behind? I know it's our home... but don't any of you wonder?" Ralph's speech seemed to mesmerize everyone, because they all just stared at him for a moment, "well?"  
"What... what if... no one's left? I mean what if civilization has just...died away..."  
"Then how would we get our supplies?"  
"Oh, heh I guess."  
"so it's set then? We must start building boats or canoes or SOMETHING." 


	8. Doomed

Ralph and the islanders worked for a month just trying to build a boat that could withstand the ocean. None of them worked, and Ralph was beginning to get worried. Sometimes the island would shake or the sand would get real cold.  
"Alright, we have a problem. None of us have ever built a boat and it looks like we can't. So...we either take our chances and wait for the supply person to come...or we TRY and build a boat."  
"Ralph, what if he never comes?"  
"There has to be civilization out there."  
" But I mean... The so-called "supply guy" was late...he's two days late. And there has never been one day where he was even an hour late! What if the beast has taken over!?"  
" It... couldn't... have n... No! There's no way possible!" And from some where inside the depths of the forest, Ralph heard a deep, dark chuckle. And, inside Ralph's heart, he knew he was doomed. Doomed on this island forever. But he could fight it, and eh would. He would fight until the end.  
  
AN: THIS IS NTO THE END!! I don't think...NO IT ISNT but I think.... this is the last chapter! OHH NOO!! Wait...YES!!!!!!!  
  
"Finally! We did it! We finally made a boat that can with stand all of our weight AND wave!! Now we all have our things packed right? Because we are leaving in the morning."  
In the morning they all paid their last respects to Simon and Piggy and they got on the boat and left. It was hot and cramped on the boat. Everyone was sad for leaving their home but they were also glad they were off the island. The island had started to shake more often and harder and now they all heard the chuckle that sometimes came in the late night. Ralph knew, that the beast was back. It was back and this time. It wouldn't lose. And, maybe, just maybe, the beast had taken over. The supply guy hadn't come for over two months now.  
Times were getting ruff now. They had been on the ocean for over 2 weeks and 3 people had already died. And no one was getting any better. It would be another 2 months before even the slightest bit of land was shown.  
  
"Ralph, where are we?"  
"We're on the ocean dear."  
"Why?' Mandy was dilerious, she was dieing and everyone knew it. But no one knew what to do, or how to do it. "what's that lady doing on the water over there?"  
"Mandy, there's no lady on the water."  
"M...mom?"  
"Mandy it's not your mom. There's not even a- oh, God...." There on the horizon, was the statue of liberty. She was magnificent... but where were all the boats... there were no boats! Wasn't there supposed to be boats? Ships? SOMETHING! Oh god. All the building, they were. Torn down. The city was in rubble...there was nothing left. The beast had taken all and left none for them. And from behind them, they all heard the deep booming laughter of the beast.   
They were doomed. 


End file.
